Happy day or not! (En français)
by G.Renard
Summary: Un mariage? Oui! Un jours heureux? Sa dépend pour qui.


POV RICK

Le jour J ! Eh oui, elle avait dit oui. J'avais été pris au dépourvu, très surpris lorsqu'elle nous l'avait annoncé au poste. Alors comme tout le monde je l'avais serré dans mes bras en la félicitant. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds au poste pendant deux longues semaines, prétextant qu'il fallait que je finisse mon roman. Mon inspiration s'était envolée jour-là, depuis je n'arrivais qu'à tuer mon personnage, Jameson Rook, je l'avais fait tomber d'une falaise, sauter d'un hélicoptère, enlever par des extra terrestres mangeurs de cerveau, jusqu'au jour où Javier m'avait téléphoné il m'avait dit qu'elle me cherchait, tous les jours elle demandait si j'étais là, si j'étais venu au poste, si l'un d'entre eux avait réussi a me joindre par téléphone. Je savais qu'elle m'envoyait des messages mais je ne les lisais pas, c'était trop dur, elle venait au loft, où elle toquait mais à contrecœur je n'ouvrais jamais. " _Elle s'inquiète Castle et nous aussi"_ m'avait-il dit. Alors j'étais revenu le lendemain de bonne heure. Elle m'avait passé un savon, ah ça oui, elle ne m'avait pas loupé, le poste entier était présent à ce moment plus que gênant. Je m'étais excusé, et au fur et à mesure tout était revenu dans l'ordre.

Parfois nous descendions à la morgue voir Lanie pour les résultats des prélevés sur le corps des victimes, et la discussion finissait toujours sur le futur mariage de Kate. Alors je faisais mine d'avoir un appel, et je disparaissais pour revenir vers ma muse quelques heures plus tard. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je revenais toujours. N'est-ce pas ? C'est très simple, je suis, et ce depuis longtemps, fou amoureux d'elle, c'est peut-être un peu romantique pour certains, je n'en doute pas, mais j'étais conquis, et une part de moi espérais que ce mariage tombe à l'eau, qu'elle réalise l'erreur qu'elle faisait en l'épousant lui.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, je le savais, car c'est moi qu'elle avait appelé pour l'aider à choisir sa robe. Elle m'avait confié ses doutes elle avait peur d'aller trop vite, elle avait dit oui, sans vraiment y réfléchir, et après tout elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu que je lui dise, ce soir-là, sur le canapé de son appartement, peut-être qu'elle voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais, que je détestais l'idée qu'elle puisse l'épouser lui, que je l'aimais et que je voulais qu'elle réfléchisse plus longtemps à ce mariage afin qu'elle puisse être sûre de faire le bon choix, mais je n'avais rien dit, je l'avais simplement écoutée. Qui est suis-je pour donner des conseils ? Après tout j'avais déjà divorcé deux fois.

Nous étions donc là, dans cette église. Je n'étais pas le témoin du Dr. Mobylette non, ça aurait été plutôt déplacer déplacé, c'était le cousin de Josh. Un soir après une enquête Kate m'avait demandé de la rejoindre chez elle pour discuter. Assis sur son canapé après 3 verres de vin, elle m'avait demandé d'être une demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait mimé ses mots avec des guillemets, Elle souriait en me faisant cette demande, j'avais poliment décliner l'offre, prétextant ne pas être à l'aise dans les robes longue.

Jusqu'à ce matin, je refusais de mettre un pied dans cette église J'avais tenu bon, je n'en avais pas mis un, mais deux. C'est pour cela que j'étais, maintenant, assis entre Mère et Jim Beckett. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise, et Jim me semblait soucieux, peut-être même un peu énervé. La cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé Jim attendais le signe du pasteur pour aller rejoindre sa fille et la conduire jusqu'à autel

-"Ça ne va pas Monsieur Beckett ?" Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se levé, me regarda et partit vers la sortie de l'église. J'attendis quelques secondes et voyant qu'il ne se passait rien et que le pasteur n'était pas arrivé, je partis chercher Jim. Il faisait les cent pas en bas des marches extérieure, là où dans moins d'une heure, Kate et Josh poseraient, s'embrassant pour les photographes et invités.

-"Jim, vous voulez un verre d'eau, quelque chose ?"

-"Quelque chose de suffisamment lourd pour que je puisse vous frapper avec !"

-"Qu'est-ce que…"

-"Fermez-la Castle! Vous allez laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez la laisser épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas."

-"Elle l'aime Jim."

-"NON !"

Il monta les marches jusqu'à moi, il semblait énervé, ses yeux avaient rougi, il gardait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Une chance pour moi

–"Elle ne l'aime pas ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Et je suis sûr que Johanna ne l'aurait pas aimé. Et vous le savez très bien. Il n'est pas l'homme qui lui faut. La voix d'un homme nous parvint"

–"Tout le monde est prêt venez !"

-"Vous êtes l'homme dont elle a besoin !"

Sur ce il se tourna, secoua la tête et entra dans l'église, avant que la porte ne se referme, il se tourna vers moi une dernière fois.

-"Venez maintenant, Castle !"

Qu'elle était magnifique... La robe, certes, mais surtout Kate. Elle était splendide, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon laissant retomber quelques boucles par endroits. La robe n'était pas vulgaire loin de là, mais je remerciai intérieurement Lanie d'avoir incité Kate a à changé changer la robe que nous avions choisi ensemble. Non que celle que j'avais préférée était vulgaire, mais, elle n'était pas parfait, pas vraiment belle. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à rendre cette journée magnifique au contraire. Jim avait récupéré sa place à mes côtés, et parfois je sentais son regard lourd de sous-entendu poser sur moi. Je ne le regardais pas, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le moment présent, je savais que j'allais finir la soirée avec une bouteille de Scotch pur malt, je n'irai pas faire la fête pour célébrer le mariage ce soir. Le pasteur commença. Puis arriva la fameuse phrase Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais toute l'équipe du poste, Jim et même Beckett se tournèrent vers moi. Etai-ce un signe, ou Kate m'avait-elle regardé pour que je me taise ? Peut-être qu'elle se doutait de mes sentiments ? Peut-être qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé après la fusillade ? Ou alors espérait-elle seulement que je puisse crier ici et maintenant que je l'aimais ? Personne ne bougea. Il n'y eut pas un bruit et Josh se mit à sourire. D'ici quelques secondes il serait marié a à la femme que j'aime.

-"Katherine Houghton Beckett, voulez-vous prendre monsieur Joshua Davidson pour époux ?"

Un silence, un très long silence fit son entrée dans l'église. Doutait-elle ? Josh la fixa avec un regard étonné, il commençait à avoir peur, et directement son regard se posa sur moi. Je ne fus pas surpris.

-"Kate ?" Demanda t-il doucement, relevant la tête de Kate à l'aide de sa main gauche. Kate se reprit et répondit.

-"Oui, je le veux."

Mon cœur se serra, dans quelques secondes ils seront marié et je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Je reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part des gars, Aïe ! Je l'avais dit plus fort que je ne le voulais. Les gars étaient assis juste derrière moi, et quand Kate se tourna vers moi, je me tournai vers les gars et les montra du doigt. Elle eut un sourire en coin et reprit place. Le temps que je me retourne pour me rasseoir correctement. Jim me souriait et fusilla du regard en même temps. Quand à Josh il me regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il l'avait vu, et Kate toujours aussi magnifique, s'était tournée vers nous une fois de plus, comme toute l'église d'ailleurs. Cela semblait amuser les gars et ma petite famille aussi, ainsi que Jim et Beckett. Mais je ne voulais plus de tape derrière la tête, alors je me rassis correctement, protégeant l'arrière de mon crâne avec ma main. Le pasteur nous regardait l'air assez mécontent. Je lui fis un signe de tête et il reprit.

-"Josh Davidson voulez-vous prendre Katherine…"

Cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas de silence. Enfin si presque, mais un bip répétitif dans l'église brisa le silence. Des Bip en écho dans plusieurs endroits de l'église.

-"Et merde. Laissa échapper Josh, qui reçu reçut un regard noir du Pasteur."

-"Non, t'es pas sérieux Josh."

Kate semblait plus énervée que le Pasteur.

-"Je suis désolé Kate."

Il sortir un petit boitier noir de sa poche.

-"Tu vas pas… Josh, tu avais dit que c'était notre journée ! que tu n'allais pas…"

-"Je suis désolé, Kate, mais c'est une urgence. Je t'aime."

Il descendit les quelques marches, en courant et quatre invités hommes et femmes se levèrent et quittèrent l'église Quant à Kate, elle laissa tomber ses genoux sur le sol. Lanie partit la serrer dans ses bras. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Je courus vers la sortie de l'église à mon tour, avant que la porte ne se referme. Josh attendait la voiture d'un invité en bas des marches. Je courus pour me saisir de sa manche et le retourna vers moi

-"Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça Josh ?"

-"C'est le travail, Castle , je n'y suis pour rien crois moi, je regrette."

je serrai son bras un peu plus, puis prenant conscience de mes actes je le lâchai.

-"T'es complètement fou, Castle !"

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre et voir quoi que ce soit, je sentis son poing rentrer en contact avec ma joue. Les tapes derrière la tête des gars étaient réellement douces à côté de ça.

-"Kate, est avec moi, Castle, nous nous marierons, on trouvera une autre date !"

-"Kate mérite mieux que toi"

Je lui rendis son coup en laissant mon poing rejoindre son visage. Sa tête partit sur le côté,et lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, il saignait du nez. Mais il resta là, regardant au loin derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas me retourner, j'avais peur que ce soit une ruse pour détourner mon attention, mais lorsque j'entendis sa voix je compris qu'elle était là, derrière moi, en haut des marches, et que c'était fini. Elle m'avait vu frapper l'homme qu'elle devait épouser quelques secondes avant. Mais lorsque je me retournai je vis qu'il n'y avait pas juste Kate en haut des marches. Lanie et Jim se tenaient à côté d'elle, elle tenait la main de son père, et s'appuyai sur Lanie, elle avait les yeux brillants et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mère et Alexis les entouraient avec Javier, Kévin et tous les autres invités. Je me sentais insensé, stupide d'avoir agi ainsi, mais il le méritait. Le bipper de Josh se mit à sonner une nouvelle fois, et je le regardai. Un klaxon le fit se retourner. Ses collègues l'attendaient. Je me rapprochai de lui, serrant mon point le plus fort possible. Kate cria mon nom. Avait-elle vu mon réflexe et pensait-elle que j'allais le frapper nouveau ? Je pourrais, je le voulais ! Mais je ne fis rien de tel. Je m'approchai de lui qui trouvait toujours de dos, à choisir entre son travail et Kate et murmurai

-"Pars, Josh, va soigner tes patients. Je m'occuperais d'elle. Je te le promets"

Il se tourna rapidement et ma tête partit en arrière, elle frappa le bitume chaud et je me retrouvai allongé sur le sol.

-"CASTLE !"

Cria Kate une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci j'entendis le bruit des talons courir dans ma direction, ainsi que d'autre pas, qui s'arrêtèrent un peu plus tôt. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Josh avait disparu et la voiture aussi. Kate s'agenouilla et prit ma tête entre ses mains pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle caressa mon visage de sa main.

-"Castle, hé Castle !"

Une larme de ma muse tomba sur ma veste et je lui souris.

-"Josh n'est pas fait pour toi Kate. Tu mérites mieux que ce crétin."

Elle rigola.

-"Mais…"

Elle s'arrêta, même sa main s'arrêta de bouger. Je m'assis en secouant la tête et posant ma main contre ma mâchoire

–"Il a une bonne poigne."

Je me mis debout et tendis ma main à Kate pour l'aider à se relever. Elle souriait encore, et posa sa main sur ma mâchoire. Les invités et l'équipe du poste descendaient les marches doucement, comme si nous ne les voyons pas.

-"C'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas loupé. Je suis désolée, Castle."

-"Non, Kate, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas dit e que je pensais réellement de ce mariage, je t'ai laissé me confier tes angoisses, et je t'ai laissé croire que ton mariage ne me touchait pas, mais c'était faux Kate."

Je pris sa main droite dans la mienne.

–"Regarde-toi Kate."

Je l'incitai à faire un tour sur elle-même en faisant voler un peu sa robe.

–"Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui"

Les membres de l'équipe me lancèrent des regards noirs chacun leur tour.

–"Tu l'es tous les jours, hein, pas seulement aujourd'hui."

Ils souriaient tous, même Jim et les autres inconnus, tout comme Kate. Sauf qu'elle, elle réchauffait mon cœur en me souriant ainsi, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Nos mains demeuraient jointes.

-"Je vais te dire la vérité Kate. Je pense que ce mariage est totalement stupide, même si je suis mal placé pour parler des mariages."

Je perçus la voix des invités et Kate se mit à rire. Je les dévisageai un instant.

-"J'ai divorcé deux fois."

« Des Ah ! », « En effet il est mal placé pour parler », « quitte à gâcher ses propres mariages il peut gâcher celui de ses amis aussi. »

-"C'est qui elle ?" Demandai-je a à Kate.

-"La mère de Josh."

-"Oups ! Kate… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit approprié pour ce genre de chose, sachant que toute ta famille est là, mais …"

Etre en panne de mots, pour décrire ses sentiments, c'est plutôt loufoque, pour un écrivain. Alors je décidai d'aller directement au but, sans faire de détour, ni de phrases alambiquées.

–"Je t'aime Kate, et je suis celui qui s'oppose a à votre union."

Je m'attendais a à recevoir une gifle mais rien n'arriva.

Je penchai la tête vers le Pasteur. –Vous prenez note, je suis contre cette union.

-"La cérémonie est terminée, Monsieur Castle."

Kate s'esclaffa, tout comme les invités. J'hésitai un instant et me lançai : qu'avais-je a à perdre présentement ? Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais, elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux non plus. Je posai ma main droite sur sa joue, et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, et approfondit ce baiser, passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'avais raison et sans Jim, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais fait, je ne lui aurais peut-être jamais avoué mes sentiments. Si je n'étais pas sorti avec Jim retardant la cérémonie de quelques minutes, Josh aurait eu le temps de dire oui avant que son bipper ne sonne. J'avais réussi a être heureux au stupide mariage de Kate. Et je remerciai intérieurement l'homme à l'hôpital qui avait besoin d'une opération aussi urgente.

Notre baiser se prolongea encore, sous les cris de l'équipe du poste ainsi que de Jim, Alexis, Martha et d'autres individus inconnus à mes yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je tiendrai la promesse faite à Josh. Je m'occuperai bien d'elle, j'essayerai de la rendre plus heureuse chaque jour. Et j'allais faire de cette journée, une journée unique qu'elle n'oublierait pas : nous irons faire les photos du mariage comme prévu même s'il n'y avait plus personne à marier, nous irons boire un verre de kir royal comme Josh l'avait prévu au bord de l'Hudson River, puis nous irons manger et danser dans la salle qu'ils avaient louée pour le repas. Je ferai tout cela, juste pour qu'elle ne regrette pas cette journée, qu'elle soit entourée de personnes qui l'aiment. Et pendant que nous danserons tous les deux je lui ferai la promesse de l'aimer pour toujours.

Always !

END


End file.
